Characters
This page is help users to find the characters of different fanseries created by all users of this wiki. Seasons of the wiki Rainbow Pretty Cure created by User:Keeley Morris Dreaming☆Star Pretty Cure created by User:HanasakiTsubomi997 Aurora Pretty Cure! created by User:Tama71999 Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons created by User:CureHibiki Season Pretty Cure created by User:Etweetkid Characters Rainbow Pretty Cure Mirai Sakura (未来さくら Mirai Sakura) is a character created by Keeley Morris. She is a 15 year old girl who's dream is to become a very helpful person. She's a third year student at Dream Middle School For Girls and is childhood friends with Miyako Rina. Her Alter Ego is Cure Friendship (キュアフレンドシップ Kyua Furendoshippu) whose theme colour is Pink. Secretly she is the next princess of Harmonia Kingdom. Yuya Akemi (油谷あけみ Yuya Akemi) is a 13 year old girl and a first year student at Dream Middle School. Her dream is to become a teacher. Her alter ego is Cure Harmony (キュアハーモニー Kyua Haamonii), whose them colour is Green. Dreaming☆Star Pretty Cure Aurora Pretty Cure! Aurora Pretty Cure! (オーロラプリキュア! Ōrora Purikyua!) is a Japanses magical girl series created by Takaishi Minami. Fuyuki Yumi (冬木ゆみ Fuyuki Yumi) is the main protagonist of Aurora Pretty Cure!. She used to play a lot of soccer, did karate and kendo with her brother, and she loves to read books about animals. She had to live alone because her family who are in America for their jobs, but they love each other a lot. She lives on using the money earned from her part-time jobs. She is the leader of her team, Aurora Pretty Cure! She represents freedom, her alter ego is Cure Snowy (キュアスノーウィー Kyua Sunōu~ī). Her powers are related to ice and water. Inoue Sora (井ノ上そら Inoue Sora) is Yumi's best friend. Before the series began, she attended the same primary school with Yumi, from grade 1 to 3, but then her family needed to move to Green Garden for her parents' job. She came back to Happy Town and attends the same school with Yumi. She represents kindness, her alter ego is Cure Glide (キュアグライド Kyua Guraido). Her powers are related to wind. Hida Ran (火田蘭 Hida Ran) is one of Yumi and Sora's teamate. She transferred to Yumi and Sora's school from Life Kibou High. She is outgoing, passionate about cooking and making food. She cannot stand scary things like ghosts, but can stand monsters. She does not do well in academics and sports but always try her best to complete her homework on time. She represents passion, her alter ego is Cure Firey (キュアファイアリー Kyua Faiarī). Her powers are related to fire. Suzuno Izumi (涼野マキ Suzuno Maki) and Izumi are Ran's childhood friends. She attends Life Kibou High. Maki loves maths and science, she would spend her time reading math books and watching science documentaries. Her family works at a pet shop and she would always give her customers good advise of how to keep their pets happy. When she is free, she'd help Ran with homework. She represents intelligence, her alter ego is Cure Bolt (キュアボルト Kyua Boruto). Her powers are related to lightning. Motomiya Maki (本宮泉 Motomiya Izumi) and Maki are Ran's childhood friends. She attends Life Kibou High. Izumi is an energetic girl who likes to help out sport clubs. She loves ice cream and would ask for three of how hard she has been helping out a club. Sometimes, she asks Ran to make her a cake if she helps her with a sport activity. She represents hard work, her alter ego is Cure Wood (キュアウッド Kyua Uddo). Her powers are related to earth and plants. Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons (プリキュアミラクルシーズンズ Purikyua Mirakuru Shīzunzu) is a Japanese magical girl anime created by Fujiwara Hibiki (also known as CureHibiki) and is the first installment of her Pretty Cure franchise on You A Pretty Cure? Wiki. The series' main motifs are Seasons, Time and Wishes. Haruyama Hotaru (春山ほたる Haruyama Hotaru) is the main protagonist of Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons. She is kind and friendly while also being known as to be loud and goofy around her friends and family but shy around strangers. She is a huge fan of anime and manga but doesn't own any manga and watches a lot of anime. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Dahlia (キュアダリア Kyua Daria), the Pretty Cure of Spring, while her theme colors are tinkle me pink and white and her power is based of healing and flowers Season Pretty cure Season Pretty cure is created by Etweetkid. and it's them is time. and the main protagonist is. Maiko Izayoi/Cure Time. is a typical young girl. and duo to her shy personality she dose not have the courage to talk to her classmates. she is often along because of that. and the main fairy is. Luna. she is a princess and is kind and friendly and also can be loud and goofy around her friends and family. . Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:CureHibiki Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Tama71999 Category:Keeley Morris